Fraud in the consumer transaction service industry is a problem. For instance, lately, many consumer transactions may be completed using a consumer device (e.g., mobile phone) without the use of a physical payment card. A user may initiate a payment transaction from a consumer device at a point-of-sale terminal or in a remote payment environment. Some consumer device initiated transactions without a physical payment card may require biometric authentication to verify the identity of the payment user. However, in some cases a forger can duplicate the user biometric and complete a fraudulent transaction using the payment card details of the payment user.
Additionally, inconvenience and inefficiency are other problems associated with biometric authentication. Biometric authentication may require long processing times due to having to accurately match the user biometric data against a database of the user's registered biometric data. This delay in processing may cause inconvenience for the user who wishes to complete the transaction from the consumer device. Furthermore, the hosting of biometric data for millions of consumers on a central computer would be daunting along with risks and liabilities of having all biometric data in a central location.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems.